


Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Addmitting Feelings, F/F, Mention's Of Past Murders, Shoving Senpia Off The Roof, Suprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't know why she'd been so nice to you. You and your sister had only been here for a little while, and she was treating you like you had known each other forever. You had actually developed a crush on her. So when you spotted her under the cherry blossom tree, knowing today was Friday, you couldn't pass up your chance to tell her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Cherry Blossom Tree

You spotted her under the Cherry Blossom Tree behind the school. Yandere-Chan had to possibly one of your best friend's, even though you could feel it in her that she had no feelings, but you couldn't help it. She had just been so nice to you since the first day you got here, like you two had known each other forever. It hadn't been long, but you had developed a crush on her, and now after hearing the legend thing about admitting your feelings under the cherry blossom tree on a Friday, (which was today) and they would accept them, you couldn't help but feel your heart skip and you walked over to where she was. 

You didn't expect to here crying though. 

Yandere-Chan of all thing's was crying. You had seen her kill somebody with out even shedding a tear (which you completely ignored), so whatever it must have been, it must be pretty serious.

"Yandere? Are you okay?" You whispered, taking a seat next to her on the ground. She simply looked at you before looking down at her hand's.

"I lost my Senpia to my rival. I didn't get rid of her before Friday like Info-Chan told me to, and now I've lost him forever." She started crying into her hand's again, and you put an arm over her shoulder's, letting her know that somebody was there if she wanted to talk it out. 

"Well, maybe you could get a new Senpia, somebody that would promise to never leave you." You said, a small blush coming across your face. Yes, you were talking about you! Why wouldn't you? You liked her a lot, and would promise to never leave her.

"But who Inkyu? He was my Senpia, and she took him from me!" Yandere spoke, anger coming into her voice. You papped her shoulder, getting her to clam down. 

"Well, could i tell you something?" You said. If anything, you really needed to tell her before she decided to stab someone.

"I guess so." She whispered back. You stood up, taking her hand , making her stand up to. Her eye's grew wide, probably not sure where this was going to go. You smiled at her and started to speak.

"Yandere-Chan. Moving here and coming to this school was one of the hardest thing's i could have ever done. And when that rumor went out that i was a vampire, i thought i was never going to be able to make friends. But then i met you. You treated me like a friend, even though we hardly knew each other. I know that you don't have many emotions, I except that. If i have to say anything right now, it's that, I love you Yandere-Chan!" There, it was out.

Yandere didn't say anything at first, then she started to speak. "I didn't think you were talking about yourself when you said the thing about finding a Senpia that would promise to never leave me. Yes, you are one of my best friends, and you aren't afraid of the monster I am. I think- I think i except your feeling's Inkyu." Yandere-Chan said, a smile spread across her face, a smile you have never seen before. 

You both just held each others hand's and stared into each others eye's for a moment. Her eye's were a black color, reminding you of space and all the beautiful thing's in the universe. She was now your Senpia, and you were her's. What surprised you though, is when she leaned over and gave you a kiss on your cheek. 

"I love you Inkyu. But what will we do about Senpia?" 

"I think i just might have an idea."

~~~

You held each others hand's and waited until he had come onto the roof. Yandere-Chan had put a note in his locker, saying to met her on the roof to talk about anime. You both smiled at each other as he looked over the edge, waiting for them to come. 

You sat behind and watched, since Yandere-Chan had said that she wanted to do this part. He was her old Senpia after all. You watched as she grabbed him by the shoes' and threw him off the roof. Luckily, she had kept his shoes with her, and left the fake suicide note on the ground with them, You both laughed, held hand's and left school, going home for the day.


End file.
